Em's Pain That Isn't Known
by Gabriyelle82100
Summary: Em runs away from home because she misses him. Read to find out who HE is and how her life is changed forever after a fight. I hope you like it this is my first fanfic


Em's Pain That Isn't Known

The loneliness I feel is unbearable, I feel as if the wold is about to shatter. The feeling is of complete loneliness, I feel lost without him by my side helping me though the ups and down of my life. Please forgive my rudeness, I am Eámanë Anwamanë, and the he I refer to is Fëanáro Anwamanë my little brother. I am an elven Princess but people now call me Em, and my brother was dubbed Fey. Fey went out on a hunting trip about 2,639 years ago, he never came back. I am now 2,762 years old and Fey was only 20 years younger than me. After three years of waiting I left our kingdom, I have been gone ever since. Nobody save a few other ranger friends and dwarf friends know that missing Princess Eámanë Anwamanë of Lothlorian, and the elf ranger Em are really the same person.

Em's POV

I was on my way to Rivendale because I heard that Elrond was holding a council meeting. I am just about to pass the river that marks the boundaries guess what decides to show up. A Black Rider and Nazgul, I end up winning with the help of a bit of magic, I am exhausted and I am not sure if I can walk all the way to Rivendale.

Five hours later I stumble into the elven city and collapse.

I wake up and find myself looking at the tan canvas of a tent, my back is aching and I think to myself _That is what I get for sleeping in a bed. _I sit up and try to get up but somebody pushes me back down. I see an elf looking down at me, and she asks a question that is in a strange language, which surprises me because I know all the languages of Middle Earth. She looks at me strangely and then asks the question in common tongue. "What is your name?" she asked

I reply "Em, what is yours?

"Arya" said Arya

"Where are we?" I ask Arya

"You don't know?" Arya questioned

"No"

"We are in Surda, if you must know"

"What? Where is Surda!" I shriek

"The last I knew, I was in Rivendale" I add

Now it was her turn to look confused.

"Rivendale?" She asks

"Okay, okay. What is Surda in?"

"Alagasiea." Arya tells me

"What? We aren't in Middle Earth anymore?" I asked shocked

"No, where is that?" She asks

"A different world." I tell her

73 years later.

I now have a beautiful sunshine golden female dragon named Reyna (Rain). We just left on a mission to find other populated lands to the north. I found something that I had never expected, I found Middle Earth again. Me and Rain landed on the ledge that was just above a lake. We both had thought the same thing as we saw it, _Let's go swimming. _

Then I saw the one and only Legolas Prince of Mirkwood, I had met him once or twice. The time that I really remember meeting him was at a ball in my family's kingdom the night before I ran away, I was (just past my teens) 122 years old. We had danced and then walked around in the forest talking, I felt something stir between us that night. Now when I see him I feel those feelings return plus a few others despite the many years.

"_Rain that is Legolas, don't let him find out that I know him or you know about him. _

_Let's act like we never saw him and continue our swim and take it from there." _I tell Rain

_"I hope you feelings for him won't hinder us from protecting ourselves?" Rain replied_

_"Rain, I am 2,835 years old. I am not stupid enough to let either you or me get hurt for petty reasons" I say_

We jump in the water after staring at each other throughout the silent conversation. We swim for a while, and then get out and dried off. I am about to climb onto Rain when a voice rings out.

"Who are you?"

"I am Em." I reply telling part of the truth.

"How have you tamed a dragon, and why are you here?" Legolas asks while stepping into the clearing.

"Nay, I did not tame Rain, she is my partner of soul and mind. I am here searching for populated lands to the north of where I come from." I answer

"Have Lord Celbrain and Lady Galadriel left for the undying lands yet?" I ask him

He replies "Yes they left about sixty years ago when their son Fey came back home."

I gasp and mutter under my breath "Fey is back? He is finally back? After so many years."

I say to Legolas "I think we need to go to Rivenale and talk over a glass of failnerv."

"Failnerv?" Legolas asks

"I'll explain when we get there."

I climb up Rain's side and tell Legolas to hop on. He struggles to get up but when he is finally up I let him use the arm and leg straps.

"Don't you need straps to hold you in?" He asked me

"No, I can stay in on my own, because I am used to flying, whereas you are not."

We land a little ways away outside the city so as not to startle people. Rain waits outside as we go in. We pick a table in the corner of the room so that we will not be disturbed.

I begin by saying: "So Legolas don't ask how I know your name, because you will soon find out. So fist you might want to know that I am Princess Eámanë Anwamanë of Lothlorian, and the elf ranger Em. I ran away because my brother went missing a year before I met you, I went to find him. 73 years ago there was a council called together by Elrond, as I was about to cross the boundary river a Nazgul attacked me. I used magic and survived but I had almost no energy left to walk to Rivendale. I had just made it to Rivendale when I collapsed from exhaustion. I woke up in a region south of here which is where I have been living ever since. Rain hatched for me about 20 years ago and I was trained as a rider." I tell Legolas

"Eámanë?" He asked

**I might Update a second chapter but ONLY IF I get 10 reviews/comments. Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!**

**-Bella82100**


End file.
